1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a robot system.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, there has been known a robot system using a robot such as a horizontal multi-joint robot to load/unload a substrate such as a wafer to/from a processing unit in a semiconductor manufacturing process.
The robot used in the robot system includes, e.g., a lifting part movable in the vertical direction, a first arm whose base end portion is rotatably connected to the lifting part, and a second arm whose base end portion is rotatably connected to a tip end portion of the first arm. Further, the robot includes a hand for mounting a substrate thereon at a tip end portion of the second arm.
The robot performs the transfer of the substrate to/from the processing unit by sequentially performing an operation of moving the hand in the vertical direction using the lifting part, and an operation of moving the hand in the horizontal direction using the first arm and the second arm (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-159738).